fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Topple Hill
Topple Hill is a large area that can be found in the Frontier. The lands are described to resemble that of a hill, a portion of land that isn't cragged or high like a mountain. Topple Hill acts as the 'foundation' of the sanctuary, Topple Town. Topple Hill borders several other areas, such as the Ancient Forest, Greenhorn Grove, Rubble Spring, and Twinkling Meadow. During the introduction of the Otherworld Update, there weren't many noteworthy changes applied to the zone. However, there were several additions added to Topple Hill, making it dangerous than ever before. An NPC known as Monster Enthusiast Marlo can be found in Topple Hill, observing the Otherworld Statue in the Twinkling Meadow. During the introduction of the Nightmare Update, the area around the Farmhouse and beside the entrance of Topple Town was heavily revamped. There were several new significant additions added to this area, such as the Open Market, and many new NPCs, one of them being the Giant Ratboy, upon interacting with Giant Ratboy, players will be able to enter The Nightmare. There are three major landmarks that can be found in specific areas of Topple Hill: # Bridge Clusters serves as an area that borders a portion of Topple hill, although it is unclear what it was intended to serve as. The cluster of bridges may have served as a mining area that was initially found in Topple Hill before being abandoned for unknown means. # Cave Opening serves as an area that is simply seen as a feature (decoration) to make the zone vivid and complex. The only apparent purpose for the cave opening is to collect Fallichens and other harvestables that grows in the cavern. # Farmhouse is an area that can be found across the entrance of Topple Town, serving as a home to an NPC known as the Dummy. It is one of the most recognizable areas located in the Frontier, making it quite memorable among the fanbase of Fantastic Frontier. # Open Market is an area that was recently introduced during the Ratboy's Nightmare Update. This is a place where players can purchase seeds for gardening activities, interacting with multiple NPCs; both new and old, and interacting with the Giant Ratboy to go to his nightmares. Before the introduction of the Otherworld Update, it was initially fair to all players, especially beginner players. After the events of the Otherworld Update, Topple Hill became a dangerous place for poorly-equipped players, forcing them to be cautious of their surroundings as they venture through other zones of the Frontier. While there is a lack of mobs being found in Topple Hill during the daytime, it will serve as a major threat to the safety of the players once nighttime hits the Frontier. Trivia * Topple Hill is often known for the common spawn points of the Ancient Iron Knight, Apple Bat, and the Spore Mole. * Topple Hill is the very first place any beginner adventurer finds as it is where they spawn for the first time. * Topple Hill is one of the few places where players can plant seeds in a public plot as of the Ratboy's Nightmare Update. Gallery ToppleHill2.png | Topple Hill's old look before its revamp. Category:Map Areas Category:Public